


i like your shirt i like your jacket

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode s03e13 Grad Night, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: It wasn’t until the third time Patrick was in the bathroom, twisting around to see in the mirror whether the jacket pulled across his shoulders, that he realized.





	i like your shirt i like your jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jacket" by Carsie Blanton. (The next line of the song is definitely what happened AFTER the date.)
> 
> Thank you to the lovely folks on discord who encouraged my ridiculous headcanon and suggested Patrick's google search.

It wasn’t until the third time Patrick was in the bathroom, twisting around to see in the mirror whether the jacket pulled across his shoulders, that he realized. 

It’s not like he’d planned on asking David to go to dinner. He hadn’t even known it was David’s birthday, obviously, and it was a simple spur of the moment reaction to David’s clear unhappiness. 

He’d had the receipt framed and wrapped for weeks, though. And he might have practiced in the mirror, once or twice, asking David to dinner. Possibly as many as five times. Definitely not more than ten. Well, not more than twenty. Anyway he’d clearly needed the practice, god only knows how much more he’d have stammered and fumbled without it. Those poor plants.

So, okay, he’d wanted to ask David on a date. He’d planned to ask David on a date. So maybe it didn’t say too many good things about his intelligence that it took until the third time he was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, wondering whether the jacket was too much, that he realized that he was going out. With David. On a date.

“Oh god,” he said out loud, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Yep, he was going on a date. He was going on a date with a man—he was going on a date with David Rose, with ridiculous, gorgeous, perfectly put-together David Rose, who had been on dates with models and actors and fancy people, probably, who took him places a lot nicer than Cafe Tropical and definitely didn’t wear sports jackets they’d gotten at the mall five years ago. He shouldn’t wear the jacket. He stood up and wrestled his arms out of the jacket, again, walking out of the bathroom to throw it back on to his bed. It was a little tighter around his arms than it used to be.

“Okay, Patrick,” he said out loud, and glared at the jacket, lying inoffensively on the bed. “You’re doing this. Don’t chicken out now. It’s just a jacket. You just need to to decide whether to wear the jacket.”

He glared at the jacket some more, then shook himself and got out his phone. He opened google and typed in, _what to wear on a first date_ , hesitated, then added, _with a man._

First hit: jacket. Okay, that was settled then. He shoved his phone in his pocket, pulled on the jacket, and did not go to take one more look in the bathroom mirror. It was fine. It looked fine. His shoulders looked good in this jacket, anyway. He walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. Thank god Ray hadn’t been home to witness this fiasco, at least.

Maybe David had gone out with a different kind of person before, but Patrick didn’t think he’d looked at them like he looked at Patrick. He probably hadn’t given them that flickering half-smile that made Patrick’s stomach flip, every single time. Because if they had gotten that smile there was no way they’d have ever walked away from David, god, Patrick can’t imagine. 

And after all, he thought as he got into his car, David had agreed to go on a date with him. Probably he had. Probably David knew it was a date. Almost definitely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] i like your shirt i like your jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358103) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
